Connor Unique
Connor Unique is the current CEO of MNW, and the Co-GM of Tuesday Night Wreckage. Background Connor Unique was born with Missy Unique somewhere in California. He grew up to be a successful business man, while Missy became a wrestler for MNW. Missy was fired, and eventually Connor made his way to MNW and became Co-GM of Wreckage with Johnney Violence. He's also married to Jade Unique the mother of his son Alex,who is constantly abusing Alex and Connor is by her side all the time. Co-GM of Wreckage Connor, then known as Mr. Unique, was originally a heel Co-GM, hated by most of the roster, except his team of wrestlers, Simeon Stinson, Tobias Williams, and TJ Griffis. He helped them win their matches, some of the time, and supported their decisions. Eventually, Johnney had enough of Mr. Unique. He challenged Mr. Unique to a match at Glory's Reign, and Mr. Unique pounced on the situation, making it an elimination falls count anywhere tornado tag match. Mr. Unique would then briefly become a wrestler, defeating Quan Chi in his debut, then subsequently Grundy. In the weeks leading up to Glory's Reign, Mr. Unique was often seen with Missy Unique, his sister, and they were constantly arguing. Finally, at Glory's Reign before his match, he stood up to Missy, slapping her and becoming face in the process. Mr. Unique teamed with Tobias Williams to face Johnney Violence and Ace Voltaire, but ultimately lost his Co-GM rights. Tobias then pulled out the contract, which stated that Mr. Unique could make one more match, and that match was in the contract. The match was Johnney Violence vs Ace Voltaire for the Violence Championship, and if Ace won, Mr. Unique would retain his Co-GM rights, and instead Johnney would be fired as Co-GM. The match occured the same night, and Johnney lost, returning Mr. Unique to his Co-GM status, but with an urge to "make things right" and be done screwing wrestlers over in their matches, and making biased decisions, and also revealing his name to be Connor Unique. Connor Unique is now the face Co-GM of Wreckage with Gloria Summers. Sometime before Battle of the Champions, Connor was revealed to have a son named Alex. Later, less than a week before Battle of the Champions, Connor's wife was revealed to be Jade Unique. Connor turned heel once again, becoming biased when it came to some matches. Trivia *Connor Unique had two family members in the business, Missy Unique, his sister, and Alex Unique, his son, but as of this moment only his son remains in the business. *Connor Unique isn't exactly fatherly to his son, Alex, because of his wife, Jade. *Connor Unique had never wrestled a day in his life, nor trained for wrestling, before his match against Quan on Wreckage, instead relying on dirty tactics to win. *Connor is extremely wealthy. *Connor does not have a liking for Panic. *Connor Unique used to wear nice suits when not on Wreckage, but decided they were "too strange" for the MNW environment outside of Wreckage, and changed them to something a bit more casual. He still wears suits when he's on the air and not wrestling, however. *Connor has been to several places around the world, such as Japan, China, France, England, Germany, and Russia, to name a few. He knows several words in each language, but does not know any language in full other than English. *'OOC Trivia: His age cannot be told from the picture. I know that Johnney Violence likes to point out that the person in Mr. Unique's picture is younger than the person in Alex Unique's picture, but that is not true IC. Mr. Unique is, in fact, older than his son. Shocker, huh?' Photos Mr. Unique 5.png|Connor Unique during his only night as the only GM of Wreckage. Mr. Unique.jpg|Mr. Unique, the Co-GM of Wreckage as a heel before Glory's Reign. Mr. Unique 2.jpg|Connor Unique. No, you can not tell his age by looking at the picture. Mr. Unique 3.jpg|Connor Unique at a live event after Glory's Reign. Mr. Unique 4.jpg|Connor Unique talking to the crowd during a live event. Mr. Unique 5.jpg|Connor during his recent heel turn. Mr. Unique 6.jpg|Connor checking his phone while Out of Ring Mr. Unique 7.jpg|Connor before Wreckage 18 Mr. Unique 9.jpg|Connor's Out of Ring attire Category:General Manager Category:Wrestler Category:Semi-Active Category:Heel